


beneath glittering lights

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, exploration of presentation, look leorio is so into how he looks and how he presents, you can't tell me he wouldn't want to put on a pretty dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week day 5 - SpectrumLeorio surveys himself in the mirror. There’s no denying the thrill in his stomach, bubbling there, and Leorio can’t stop touching himself, smoothing his hands down the tight-fitting dress top, feeling the way it nips in at his waist, satin warm beneath his hands. Every movement brings a rustle of fabric to his ears, and Leorio likes it.





	beneath glittering lights

Leorio surveys himself in the mirror. There’s no denying the thrill in his stomach, bubbling there, and Leorio can’t stop touching himself, smoothing his hands down the tight-fitting dress top, feeling the way it nips in at his waist, satin warm beneath his hands. Every movement brings a rustle of fabric to his ears, and Leorio likes it.

He likes how tall he feels, bizarre since he’s already so tall on his own. But the heels add something. Strength to his legs, maybe. He likes how he has to balance and how deliberate his steps have to be to be smooth and strong. Every step clicks. Every move rustles. Leorio is a mess of sensation and swirling fabric and the touch of sticky gloss on his lips that he feels every time he shifts his mouth.

Even the color is a departure from his typical black and navy. Leorio is dressed up in a vibrant teal, and the more he looks at it, the more he likes it. The thrill bubbles into something closer to excitement.

There’s a soft knock at the door. “Leorio, does it fit? How do you feel?”

Smoothing his hands down his sides one last time, Leorio turns away from the mirror. Gathers his courage, because this is _not_ something he usually does and his heart is beating out a staccato tempo of nerves and delight. Calls back, “You can open the door, you know.”

A pause.

The click of the handle turning, and Kurapika steps inside. His grey eyes flick up and down Leorio as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend dressed up in a pretty teal dress and strappy heels, make-up carefully applied.

And then he smiles.

“You look amazing, you know. Do you feel good?”

Tongue thick in his mouth, Leorio nods.

Kurapika nods back, still smiling. “You’re looking very nice, Leorio. So nice, in fact, that I think,” he says slowly, coming up to slide his hand into the small of Leorio’s back where it rests, solid and warm, “that I’m going to take you out tonight. If you’re feeling up for it still.”

God, Leorio loves him. He bends over, just a little further than he’s used to, to press a kiss to Kurapika’s mouth. It leaves a small smudge of pink on the corner of his lips and-

Leorio likes it.

“I am feeling like being taken out,” Leorio says. He’s so grateful that they got to talk about this, that Kurapika listened so carefully while Leorio explained how he wanted to try dressing up differently than usual. Kurapika himself doesn’t feel particularly attached to any one expression of gender, as he explains. Clothes are just clothes to him, and the Kurta’s ideas of gender were fairly diverse, though he tends towards masculinity in common society for the sake of ease. It’s making this easier.

“Of course you are,” Kurapika says, fond and warm. “There’s a lounge downtown that I think you’ll enjoy. Give me a moment to dress appropriately.”

“There’s a dress code?”

“Not as such, but you look so pretty that I don’t want to look awful beside you.” Kurapika smiles, taking his shirt off.

“You never look awful,” Leorio says, sitting carefully on the bed with the whispers of satin and taffeta.  “I think you just like the look of my legs,” Leorio snipes back, finally relaxed enough to tease, and Kurapika smiles at him, wrapping a hand around his ankle and rubbing there. The feeling is muted through the stockings, but interesting, and Leorio can’t wait to feel more.

“Well, I don’t want you to have shaved for nothing.”


End file.
